Ingregation: First Few Ones
Radial Arc - Radium - Chapter I: Gifted What's the one thing people always do? They try. Try and try, their ego just has tons of limitless tries. That's what makes them special. Why would I care for them? They try to take care of me, try to give some fair share, try to be nice with each other. I could be special to them, in what way, however? I could serve them money for a good price and a nice condition, but that's not the case. They said they found me in a forest, under a heavy rainstorm as Thor unleashes his furious anger at our existence. The children feared what they have found: could it be a threat? Could it be His hammer? What if he will try to destruct our existence? I would never, and never will and never have, but I can. I have a special place in these citizen's hearts. I led them to what they believed to be more relevant: the moon and its celestial connections to us. Yes, we believe in spiritual things, and I always have ever since I have heard of the thunderstorm and witnessed it myself. Perhaps I was gifted to lead the occult? No, that would be entirely untrue, considering my hardships in my past, I would be the final one to ever live out the whole town. They believed in me, they held me down when they wanted to know what to do. They became far too dependent to me. I am Radium; the adopted and the lead cultist of the Lunar Cult and the disciple of the Man of the Moon. "You know, it won't be good if you're the next offer of the moon, right Radium?", Beryl asked. "Well, considering I am conversing with an Offer, I suppose it is.", I replied. "Haha, c'mon! Don't be too formal around me! Especially when we're just hanging out...", she smirked as she pinches my cheek. "That clearly hurt, Beryl.", I said. "Maaan, you're so sensitive, hehe!", she looked at me with a smile. "When is the next Intertrade going to start anyway, leader?", Beryl chuckled. "According to the reports I recieved from other towns and nearby cities, the Intertrade will start sooner than what we expect. I suppose it is because of the amassing supply of gold and gems that have risen since the Linear Twelve has started.", I replied whilst reading the reports. "Haha! You're such a nerd, dude!", she shows a thumbs-up. "That was fairly insulting, but I appreciate the honesty, girl.", I chuckled as she looks outside. "You seem disappointed. Have I said something wrong?", curiously waiting for a response, she looks at me with a grumpy face. I quickly realized that she is an offer; an offer is supposed to be taken care of by the cult leader, especially if they don't belong in the cult. "You're truly having too much of an advantage, Beryl, so why not play some of the games I already offered?", I said as I handed out some books for her. "Maaaan, this is so boring. Being an offer and all." "Are you sure about that?", we looked at the door as we someone kicking the doors to the inside. "Hey!", Ionite said. "That's way too reckless of you, Ion, yet you're still the role-model of the town. The town admires you for your strength and skill, so why not use it for some fair use?", I replied. He started picking his nose and walked towards Beryl to take a seat. "That's disgusting of you, brother.", I mumbled as I poured some tea at his cup. "Not in the mood for coffee, yet.", he slaps the kettle away. "M-My tea!" "Ion, that's not really nice. Leaving your brother do all the work and all...", Beryl replied. "Nah, I help him all the time! From opening the gates to disabling the Linear Thirteen!". "I really don't get why we should terminate the Linears, though...", I tried to barge into the conversation. "Same. I thought they helped us take down Loki's Citrions during the fifth war? What happened to them?", Beryl asked as she sips her tea. "The Linears have gone mad at each other for doing that, making Linear Ten and Linear Seven enforce barriers from across the world to divide their power on each divided side.", Ionite explained as he starts to rock his chair. "D-Don't do that!", I plead. "Ah, so they only took down the Citrions for greed.", Beryl said as she empties her teacup and raises her teacup, probably implying that she wants another cup of tea. "C-C-Can't you see that Ion here slapped the kettle away from a while ago?! Ugh, I have to make another one. You two settle there while I will make a new tea. Enjoy your stay. And please, no more recklessness... please." Being the cult leader and a brother to a reckless soldier is such an ordeal. I just can't believe that he, Ionite, managed to stop the rumors of us summoning the Man of the Moon. That rumor was just absurd. The only thing I did during that time was to compell with the other leaders, discussing our plans with taking down Linear Four. The time also getting late, I should go with the leaders now. "Okay, guys, so I'll leave it to you two here. My orders are: don't do hand, mouth, or any of those stuff, do not attempt to use the Scythes, and--.", I prepared my luggage as they interrupted, "Don't follow or contact me during the meeting.", the two of them said as they sat on some of the pentagons I drawn so they won't be able to leave. "Ah, good. Well, I should get going. The leaders would be mad if I plan to stay any longer. I'll leave you guys here and hope you never mess up." The escorts have been waiting for me. It's such a pain to go to these meetings, especially when we are discussing the Linears. The leaders in the meeting, especially, are violent and will try to take any measure with violence. I step down the stairwell as one of the escorts held my luggage as we travel to Graven Village for the meeting being held there. "Sir, I have been meaning to ask this, but what are these Linears the leaders always discuss of?", Ur, my escort, asked as he carried my luggage. "Oh. The Linears... hmm... ah, they were created by the gods to serve their purpose. Each Linear are assigned with different tasks that specialize their skill. They helped us take down Loki's Citrions during the fifth war, and I suppose they only wanted to that because of their greed.", I answered as he wrote down on his book. "Oh, Ur. I never thought you'd record this...", shyly, I looked outside, staring at the big moon. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask this as well, but what made you believe the moon can save us?", Ur asked in awe. I chuckled as I rubbed my hair. "Huh? Does your hair itch, sir?", Ur asked me again, this time I felt embarrased. "Eh-haha! N-No...", I chuckled. Then I added, "Well... I used to believed what the gods spoke: just orders and fortune rained down at us. They looked down at us, but one thing that didn't look down at us was the moon. I always believed that, because it what made my heart feel protected. Then the next thing you know, I became leader just because I spoke cheeky words and--", I heard snoring. Ur was fast asleep. I smiled as I placed his hat on him, "Sleep well, kid." We've been toured around the Graven Village and saw how marvelous the place is. I sure made them over-prepare, huh... it's time I go to the Head Court to meet up with the leaders. Once again. Ur carried my luggage to the lodgers as he tried to catch up with me. As I stood in front of the Court's doors, the escorts gently open the door for me, and I was greeted by the eyes of these people. "I'm frantically tired of your stare, so can't we just get over this already?", I said as I went for my chair in the roundtable, but then someone threw a sword at me. "You lunar bastard, can't you see that Linear Twelve has already started spreading?! We need to find a solution for this, NOW!", Sander, the Leader of the Vindicator Clan, angrily shouted. "There is no need for the unequalized outrage, Sander. My alchemists have already worked on the anti-biotics as you have expected.", I calmly replied as I sip the tea offered to me. "Well, ain't that great?! Linear Twelve will be finally stopped! Haha!", Marco, the Prime Leader of the Polarium City, shouted happily. "Don't be too happy with this, Prime Marco. Linear Twelve has already rose to its second stage: taking in the physical properties of one person it infects.", I grab my papers of the research. "According to Alchemist Og, the second stage might be invulnerable with the anti-biotics we made, so you won't be too sure what the side effects of the anti-biotics would diagnose you." "Then why did you say the good thing before the bad thing?!", Sander angrily asked. "Bear your anger for a bit, Sander. The reason why I did that is to make sure people stay cautious of what I speak.", setting down my cup at the table, I was greeted with a punch. "How dare you...?! Working all hard like that and you only researched Stage One?! What kind of leader are--?!", Von, the Adopted Leader of the Pride Mark Cult, said as he held me up by my robe. "... you know, the only purpose you had done was to jump to conclusions as I explain my work nice and steady, while you five leaders graze around letting ME do all your work. Perhaps I would've researched Stage Three by now if I hadn't been in ties with the five of your nuisance.", I kicked Von on his neck as I strangled him with one hand. "Now remember. You all are lowerlings to me. Any attempt you do against me will be a big step back to what you are now. Especially since HE'S watching right now.", I said as I pointed at the skies. "What? Worshipping your moon, again?! That's just what makes YOU weak!", Von struggled to speak. "Hm? Perhaps you had done nothing for the research, right? What makes you the one to lead all of us if I do all the work?", I threw him to the front door. "If you had started out this meeting peacefully, there wouldn't have been an unconscious leader by now." We then decided to kick out Von for his actions against a leader. He's just so full of himself that his ego blindly fought me under His gift to me. Doesn't he realize I made the most effort out of all of them? I would've taken down Linear Twelve by now if it wasn't for Von and his premature choices. "So, where are we again?", I asked as I look at the unsettled leaders. Ur walks up to me and whispers, "The two of them are contacting you, sir.", as I expected. Beryl and Ionite won't last hours without me, being a leader and all that. "Pardon me, but I have some business to attend with. Thanks for letting me know, Ur.", Ur nodded as I ran out of the Court. I headed for the Contacting Eye and began searching for them. "C'mon...". Their faces suddenly appeared on the Contacting Eye. "Hey, brother!", Ionite greeted, waving his hand while pulling out his tongue. "Sigh, hello.", I said. Beryl walked in and asked, "You seem disappointed... how's it goin' 'ere? Anything fine going on? I heard Linear Twelve has already went to stage two, ain't that right?", "Yep, that's right. I'll spare you the details later on, the meeting is still going.", I replied as I started rubbing my arm. "What's wrong? Did Sander beat you up again?", Ionite worrily asked. "It's fine. As long as you're fine, I'm fine too.", I answered. He sighed in relief, then Beryl responded, "Well, I hope you and the leaders got along pretty well. I was hoping you would bring back some Citric Wax for my new Offer uniform. Would you please buy a dozen of it?", I smiled. "Okay, Beryl. Hey, Ion, how is the town going?" "Well... yawn... the whole town's pretty sleepy now. I've been guarding the whole palace though, that good?", Ionite asked, with his eyes to the point of closing. "Yeah, that's good. Go rest now. Oh yeah, I'll see you soon." The awful mist spreads into the town, my sight blinded from the thick fog of the place. "Sir! Please come inside! The fog is about to spread!", Ur shouted as I see him on the upper part of the stairwell with a lamp. "What's the big deal with the fog?", I asked, mindfully stepping up towards Ur. "... Linear Twelve...", he said. I was frozen in place, I can't move! "Sir? Sir?! Hold on!", Ur said as he went down the stairwell, going the wrong way. "No, I'm right here!", I shouted as the lamp moved closer. "Sorry!", he grabbed me and carried my frozen body to the inside. The door was shut with a loud thud as the fog outside tried to spread inside, but the heat was preventing it to fully come inside. "Hmm...", I took down notes as I report this to the leaders. "From what I have just reported, Linear Twelve can't spread in heated locations, even with a single torch. A source of light is enough to prevent Linear Twelve from spreading. Finding out that the town I lead has many sources of glowstone, I suppose we can make makeshift preventive counter-measures against Twelve.", I shouted as the leaders listen very thoroughly. "Hmm... with that in mind, will you mind using the glowstone for our protection?", Warren, the cult leader of the Criven Cult, kindly asked. "As it seems I should for the sake of humanity. However, if you do want protection, you'll need to trade it up for me for fair use.", smirking to the leaders, I somehow provoked Angola, the leader of the Suntiris Tribe of the Ashlaid Archipalego, shouting, "Why do you think we're always rich in supplies here?! The citizens of the Suntiris Tribe and its connecting tribes are already angered at your pitiless words! Why--", I interrupted, "So much for being a leader who has done nothing but shout as well." "Why you--?!", he angrily said as he drew out his sword. "Mind you, Angola, you are the leader of Suntiris Tribe, the tribe of the sun-praising children whose blood had been gifted with the sun's powers. Are you sure you want to do this against a leader much superior than you?", I threatened Angola, but that doesn't seem to mind him. "Tch! The moon only gets its luminescence from the sun, of course, the sun would win! Logic!", Sander shouted. "Ha! That's right!", Angola blindly boasted. "Sigh... screw this.". Angola ran towards me, with his sword flaling behind him. Of course he'd charge by surprise, but I just tripped him off using a portal-summoning spell I memorized from one of Beryl's books. "Gah! H-How...", he stuttered as he remained kneeling on the ground. "It's way too simple to overpower all of you, even without the moon's essence that's currently being obstructed by Twelve. So... you always wanted to claim my place so you can rule the whole country. Well then, claim what you want, it's right here.", I arrogantly insulted them, but they agreed and started fighting me. It took a while to take them down one by one, weaker by the weaker, but as time flowed on, they never even become any more greater. "Sigh... what nuisance... I suppose that concludes tonight's meeting. I still have some issues to mind with, so I'll be on my way." After a long time, Linear Twelve was successfully driven off and later terminated. It was a long time since I have been to the meetings since then, probably because I kicked them all out for treason. Since then, I've been visiting the Gods' homes more frequently to offer them what I had found on the surface. The gods served me well, so in exchange, I have to serve for them, as well. "Lord Odin, I suppose we have something to discuss regarding Loki and the Linears, is that correct?", I bowed as his gigantic palm was placed in front of me, implying that I should stand on his hand. "Hello there, Radium. Yes... you're correct of the topic we'll be discussing. I am sure you are aware of Linear Fifteen's uprising, correct?", he asked with his deep, loud voice searing into my body. "Yes, milord. Linear Fifteen has been known for its impenetrable scale and its dragon-like appearance. Fifteen took out most of the Citrions a while back, though it is very concerning for it to ravage on smaller towns. My analysts reported that the next target will be you, my Lord, as it was seen headed towards here from far east.", I responded. "You made me proud, Radium. Are there any more news regarding Loki's whereabouts?", "There have been none, unfortunately, my Lord. Though there may have been evidences of him being on Midgard for the summer.", "Hmm... he must be taking his time in his rehabilitation. Thanks for the short discussion, Radium. I expect you come later for another discussion.", he said as he slowly brings me to the ground then his feet traverses the cloudy ground of the sky. "Don't try to be a special snowflake, Radium... you're already going to die.", a whisper filled my ear. "Loki, come with your father. He misses you.", I pleaded kindly while falling at high speed. "I am displeased of what you have done to me. Your... soldiers. They're going around mindlessly destroying the homes of poor men.", Loki said once more. "Loki, please, if you have any more topics to discuss with, please discuss the poverty of men to the outlying cities.". He stopped talking, I sighed in relief. As I fall down and land safely on water, I noticed something new. The water, the trees, the land: they've all turned colorful. The gods have noticed the change as well, concerning families and cities of the land. This must've been caused by someone, either Loki or Ionite. I'll need to investigate this. To be continued... Radial Arc - Radium - Chapter II: Hallow I went back to Endium Town, which is the town I lead, and started asking several people about the unusual change in the forest. I asked a group of kids that were playing tag, "Children, what do you think of the colors on the forest now?", the kids were surprised to hear it and asked excitedly, "Colored forests?! Where?!". "Just look from here and look at where I'm pointing right now.", I pointed to the direction of the forest, as their heads bobbed and followed where my finger pointed, "Wow! So pretty!", they said. "Oh, if you want to go there, just ask your parents, okay?". They all nodded in response as they headed to their homes hastily. "I wonder who did this...". I went inside the town hall and started a search for Ionite and Beryl, who were missing from the leaders' lounge. "Where on Earth are they?", they'd be playing hide and seek like kids right now, but today just seems strange. Something sparked in my mind: perhaps Ionite and Beryl headed out to the colored forest. So I stopped the search in the town hall and marched towards the forest. I made it, but still haven't found them, so I have to keep searching for them. Eventually, they decided to show up, smiling and chuckling, "Haha! Hey, Rade!", yelled Ionite. "If you insist on calling me that, go for it.", I sighed in disappointment as they looked at each other, then changed their glare to me and said, "Is this what you've been talking about, Radium?", Beryl asked. "What do you mean?", I was confused. What did I talk about? It seems strange for me to forget something. "I think this is actually the Hallow that you've been researching, brother. One of the gods also said to me that three new areas have just surfaced. C'mon, let's go to the expidition room in the town hall." Ionite said, then he took Beryl and my hand and brought us back to town. While we were on our way back, Ionite asked, "So... anything serious what you talked about with Lord Odin?", I replied, "It's the same topic we've talked about for the last few months.". I just wished Loki would go back home... I'm getting really tired of this..., I thought. After a long time of silence, I decided to break it, "So... do you know why this happened, Ion? And... why do you look worried?". Ionite stopped walking, looked around, then looked at me and Beryl, and whispered. "Because three Superior Linears are now rising. Three Superior Linears living in their respective areas.", I was surprised hearing that there are actually three more that didn't join at our side before. I asked, "That's strange. Why did these Linears not show up when we found most of the others?", he replied, "The god told me that they were still incubating at that time, and it takes them at about three-thousand years to become Superior Linears. These creatures will obey the orders of the first human they see after their incubation. These monsters have unique powers of their own, each specializing in their area: Hallow, Stonethorn, Ashwood. Every Superior Linear has the power to disguise themselves as humans and copy others' reflexes and skills. Then Loki will be looking for these untamed creatures and own them. That's why I'm worried." That has to be a lie. I only heard about the current Linears from the past, but why did I not foresee that there will be three other more powerful Linears? "Ionite, please show us where to find the first Linear." He nodded and we proceeded to Endium Town. Night came and the streets are crowded, most worried about the commotion of the sudden appearance of the Hallow. The kids I saw were crying and hugging their families. They must've seen something they weren't supposed to see. I'm going to assume it's the first Superior Linear what they saw. Later on, I went to the town hall to clarify the occurences, "People of Endium Town, if you may please. Do not worry about the unexpected arrival of a mysterious land. Only those who dare to walk in the boundary of that land will face perils, as my researches stated that the land is overran by a mysterious creature. I will go there with my Offer to terminate the anomaly as soon as I can. My brother, Ionite, will be taking care of my position for now until this anomaly is down. Please stay in your homes as we do not know what to expect from this creature, all guards should prepare the town in full swing. That is all for tonight.". I know Beryl won't do much, but Odin has said that if I had an Offer to keep me company, I will be able to tame the Superior Linear to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone. "You should gear up with the dreadloom equipment, brother.", Ionite said, but I shook my head and proceeded wearing my cultist outfit. "Oh... do you always believe in the moon?", Ionite asked, somewhat upset. "I always have and always will." I replied. "Is Beryl ready yet?", I asked and he answered, "She's going to wear what Odin sent, she said.". "Good.", he replied with a sigh. I would tell him that me and Beryl will be fine, but he left the room without leaving a word. That's fine by me, I just hope that he never gets into trouble. Dusk has come and the citizens locked down their doors. "Is everything in town taken care of?", I asked as I wore my belt. "Well, sir, we: advised the citizens to barricade their homes in case of a sudden intrusion by anomalies from the affected forest; discussed to other town messengers regarding the topic; and tore down a few trees from the perimeter for experiments.", Alex, one of my informers, said. "Good. Expect the two of us to come back in one piece. If we take a while, send in the horsemen inside the area.", "Noted." Work in progress... Category:Dramapasta Category:JustJuuno Category:Long Pastas Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural